Excluding netting and trapping, there are two basic types of fishing: fly fishing and bait fishing. Both methods use a fishing line with a hook on one end and an attractor to lure fish to bite. The other end of the line is stored on a reel, can or stick.
A fishing pole facilitates the casting and retrieving process and clamps a storage facility (called a reel) on the operator's end.
ALL FISHERMEN from stream fishing with light tackle to deep sea fishing with heavy tackle face a dilemma, “How to keep the fishing line and reel clean.”
Fishing rods are made to catch fish of different weights. Light rods and lines for small fish and heavy rods and lines for large fish. Salt water rods are made to resist corrosion more than fresh water rods.
If a fishing line is not cleaned after use it will not peel off the reel as easily as before. It is most notable following salt water use because the line sticks to itself on the reel. If it is not cleaned it will corrode the line and weaken it. The line may break on the next outing. Thus, salt water fishermen dunk their reels into a bucket of fresh water after use. The need to clean fishing line following fresh water fishing is most notable by fly fishermen. Algae and pollutants in the water coat the line. Thus, the line does not peel off the reel fast nor eject through the rod guides like it should. It noticeably inhibits the distance of each cast. Fishing lines are made of mostly petroleum-based products today. Although they were made of horsehair and various materials such as cotton, silk, wool and steel. Synthetic fibers such as polyester and plastic fibers are much superior to natural fibers.
Whatever material is used for a fishing line, it must be cleaned or it will become coated and fail in not being able to cast. Also deterioration of the line itself will continue until it cracks or breaks.
Until the recent invention, one's fishing line and reel are placed in a bucket of clean water overnight. The line is then removed from the reel, wiped clean and dried by winding it around various tree and other immovable objects at hand enough times to expose the entire line. The line would be tied off at some point to maintain its position for drying. Clean water and towel are sufficient to clean a fishing line. If soap or detergent is used it must be wiped with clean water.
As soon as the line has dried, a soft cloth with line dressing on it such as Russ Peaks line dressing by Umpona, is wiped on the line. The line dressing is an oil derivative and contains glycerin, which coats the line and makes it slick. The reel is then cleaned and oiled with a reel lube, such as Loon Outdoor Reel Lube.
Next the line is rewound around the reel being careful to space the line correctly on the reel by hand.
This entire process requires three to four hours for each line.
Prior fishing reel line loading machines or mechanisms lack various features and abilities. They are generally bulky, expensive and mainly in use by commercial markets, such as fishing stores, sports stores, outdoor equipment stores and the like. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,665 describes a fly reel loader designed specifically only for a fly reel and works with a portable electric screwdriver or drill motor. (See also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,172, both of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes in their entirety). Though prior devices imply ease of use and ability to guide a line onto the reel in a uniform and evenly distributed manner for a low cost, they often require complicated manipulations and are only directed to a specific type of line or size of reel. There remains a need for a simple, quality reel loader which is flexible enough to be useful for multiple different reel sizes, and which cleans, conditions, loads and unloads fishing lines without the need to hang the line out to dry between such steps.
Previously, fishing enthusiasts were relegated to taking their used reels and lines to a professional fishing store, outdoor enthusiast store or sports store to have the line replaced or treated and reloaded which is often costly, time consuming and inconvenient.
The first patent search of U.S. Patents for Fishing Line Cleaning and Winding Systems on Sep. 1, 2009 yielded “No patents have matched your query.”
A second query dated Nov. 2, 2010 yielded six answers. Each one is different and addressed separately.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,136, dated Sep. 10, 1985, Fishing Line Loader Apparatus. This apparatus was designed to remove fishing line from reels and place on a spool. The old practice was to store spools and when needed rewind the line on a reel.
My invention eliminates the spool, uses a motor to drive the unwinding, drying, cleaning, treating, rewinding and measuring the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,111, dated Jan. 18, 2000 Fishing Line Exchange, Structure and Method. Again this system is designed to remove line from a fishing reel and store it on a spool. This was an old method. Using a drill for power is an improvement but as illustrated it would not work. A frame would have to hold the drill, the rod and the spool. Again my invention eliminated the spool, uses an A/C motor which will not explode, to drive the unwinding, drying and cleaning, treating, rewinding and measuring the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,658, dated Jul. 16, 2002 Pole-Attached Fishing Line Cleaning Tool. This invention is fine if the line you wish to clean and or condition is on a spool or another reel. If the line on the pole was completely extended it could be cleaned while being reeled in. A very good idea but is very difficult to use. Again my invention eliminates the need to wind the line on another spool, or a tree 100 to 200 yards away or a friend extending the line. It uses a motor which will drive the unwinding, drying, cleaning, treating, rewinding and measuring of the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,650, dated Aug. 4, 2009 Level Wind Mechanism. This is a very sophisticated reeling system which would not apply to this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,912,086, dated Apr. 3, 1931 Fishing Reel. This reel is in common use today. My invention would be used to remove the line from this casting reel using an electric motor, to drive the unwinding, drying, cleaning, treating, rewinding and measuring the line. The wind mechanism or line distributor would be purchased from a licensed dealer so as not to infringe on this patent. The inventor, Elton C. Mayhew will receive his royalty.
PATENT SUMMARY Each patent examined has a specific application. None connect the dots. All the deficiencies of the above patents are resolved by the present invention because it is quick, efficient and does many things at once: cleans, dries, treats the line, spools, rewinds and measures fishing lines. One can use it at home with a 120 volt line or plug it into an automobile cigarette lighter or a boat direct current 12 volts, using an inverter.